Void
The Void is an apparently endless space seen several times in Cat Ghost. See Category:Void for the official playlist, or Void 01 or Void 02 for two of the episodes in the playlist. Description The void is what looks like an enddless black space filled with stars and, in some cases, colorful nebulas. In the series, it appears to be the location of KeyCatGhost 7 Key. in some appearances it has a transparent, but solid "ground" which can be walked on. Appearances In Episodes Tony Crynight Speedpainting Video The void is first seen in the Tony Crynight Speedpainting Video, where the void appears ater a strange flashback-like sequence in which Naarah experienced the last moments before her death. After being dropped into the water, an unconscious Naarah drifts through the void, until she is sucked into a light. CatGhost 6 Hole In CatGhost 6 Hole, a "hole" appears in the main trio's world, which acts like a portal to the void. Inside the void, Naarah finds a large red bust, that opens its mouth and reveals an egg, to which a second Gideon is holding on. This Gideon mirrors all actions of the original Gideon, and causes a strange event when they both accidentally touch. CatGhost 7 Key The void is shown again in CatGhost 7 Key, when Elon jumps inside the hole to have a conversation with Key. This is also where it is shown that the void can have a "ground" and gravity, allowing Elon to walk around. CatGhost Warmth In CatGhost Warmth, Naarah also goes into the void to talk to Key, much like Elon did in the previous episode. CatGhost 9 Welcome Home The void appears in the beginning of CatGhost 9 Welcome Home, where the egg is shown to be drifting through it aimlessly. CatGhost 11 Confrontation Another verson of the void in CatGhost 11 Confrontation has a red vortex and multiple red busts. When Naarah says her final words to Bethany, the usual starry background is seen instead of the red vortex. CatGhost 12 Resistance The void is featured heavily in CatGhost 12 Resistance, with most of the episode taking place inside it. The first thing seen in the animated part of the episode is a large prison cell holding Gideon. After trying to talk to Beth, Gideon writes her name on a piece of paper and releases it into the void. It is then seen again after Naarah breaks through the wall of a strange paper room. Now the void has dozens of Party Country arcade machines floating in it, which all suddenly disappear when Elon catches Beth in a cage. Naarah end Elon also have their resulting argument in the void. In Games Key Key takes place entirely in the void, with only Key and sometimes one or more busts floating around it. Dance Party In the game ''Dance Party'', a secret word combination will allow the player to move throug the void and discover several hidden objects hidden throughout it. Gallery Speedpaint light.jpg|In Tony Crynight's Speedpainting Video. Ep6 somestarsareyellowsomestarsareblue.jpg|In CatGhost 6. Cg7 talking.jpg|In CatGhost 7. Cg7 credits3.jpg|Ditto, during the credits. Cg10 void egg.png|In CatGhost 9. Cg11 vortex.png|The red vortex in CatGhost 11. Cg11 youdontcare.png|In the same episode, without the vortex. Cg12_gideon_cell.png|Gideon's cell in the void in CatGhost 12. Cg12_party_countries.png|Party Country arcade machines in the same episode. Cg12 argue.png|Elon and Naarah arguing in the void in the same episode. Cg12 credits.png|CatGhost 12 credits. Key countdown1.jpg|In Key. See also * Minor Locations * Busts * Egg References Category:Locations